Host of a Ghost
by kisim
Summary: Esto no es un adiós, te alcanzare lo prometo, no se si será hoy, mañana o dentro de 50 años, pero estaré junto a ti- fue lo que prometio bella en la tumba del amor de su vida. Aveces hasta las promesas mas sinceras son dificiles de cumplir
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Aun que obviamente vendería mi alma al diablo para Edward me susurrará cositas a mi oído, eso aun no sucede así que le sigue perteneciendo a SM :(**

**Host of a Ghost**

_ Jacob's ghost for the girl in white_

_Blindfold for the blind_

_ Dead Siblings walking the dying earth_

_ Bye bye beatiful – nightwish_

_

* * *

  
_

Si alguien alguna vez me preguntara como me gustaría morir, le hubiera contestado queme gustaría morir junto al amor de mi vida, esa seria la mejor muerte que me pudiera imaginar, pero las cosas raramente suceden como uno las desea… y ahora estoy aquí, enterrando a quien fue y será _mi gran amor_.

Un sollozo salió de mi garganta sin poderlo reprimir atrayendo hacia mi de nuevo miradas que solo reflejan lastima por mi, si lastima por la pobre bella que se quedo viuda incluso antes de un mes de matrimonio, miradas que realmente no sienten ni una decima parte de lo que yo siento en estos momentos, que no saben que ahora no tengo motivos para seguir en este mundo, que no saben que es perder su alma, porque cuando _Él_ murió fue mi alma la que se llevo dejando solo un cascaron vacio, ellos no sabían nada

-Bella en verdad siento tu perdida, pero saldrás adelante lo sabes- solo pude soltar una risa despectiva al escuchar a Emmet decir aquello, poder salir adelante para que? Sin _Él_ esto no era vida, a caso no se daban cuenta que mi corazón había dejado de latir en el mismo instante que el de _Él_, que todo lo yo alguna vez fui no existía mas…

- en verdad Bella a _Él_ no le hubiera gustado verte así, yo se que esperaría que sigas con tu vida bella, que vivas todo lo que pudieron haber vivido junto…

-Cállate Emmet!! Tu que sabes lo que _Él_ quería, tu que sabes de los sueños que teníamos los dos- no puede seguir hablando porque de nuevo no pude reprimir el quejido que salió de mi garganta, las miles de lagrimas que escaparon de mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo caí de rodillas en la tierra, sentí los brazos de Emmet levantándome y rodeándome.

-Tranquila Bella, tranquila, te prometo que el dolor pasara, que el vacio en tu pecho desaparecerá, - me decía Emmet en mi oído como si de un secreto se tratase, no sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve en sus brazos, llorando como cuando éramos niños y gracias a mi coordinación o la inexistencia de esta terminaba en el suelo, llore hasta que no puede mas, pero aun cuando deje de llorar Emmet nunca me dejo ir de sus brazos – tu eres fuerte bella, puedes con esto.

- no Emmet, mi fuerza era _Él_ y ahora que no esta, no se que será de mi

- Pequeña no digas eso, para eso tienes a tu hermano mayor a tu osito Emmet - no pude reprimir la pequeña sonrisa que me ocasiono el comentario de mi hermano, y la verdad me golpeo con una cachetada sin piedad, aquí estaba yo sin la mitad de mi alma, y aun lo que mas quería en esos momentos seria estar junto a mi amor en aquel ataúd, no podría hacer eso, porque había gente que le importaba, había gente que no merecía sufrir por mi, así que juntando algo de valor me separe del pecho de mi hermano y le dedique pequeña sonrisa, Emmet me sonrió de regreso y soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Saliendo de sus brazos camine hacia un arreglo floral que había y tome un alcatraz , su olor me lleno los pulmones tranquilizándome un poco mas , regrese de nuevo junto a la tumba y deposite la flor sobre esta, y en murmullo para que solo mi amor escuchara dije:

_-Esto no es un adiós, te alcanzare lo prometo, no se si será hoy, mañana o dentro de 50 años, pero estaré junto a ti, de eso no hay duda y tampoco hay duda de que te amare mas cada día que no estés junto a mi._

Sentí de nuevo los brazos de Emmet y me apoye contra su pecho – lista Bella? – me pregunto, solo asentí con la cabeza, empezamos a caminar juntos hacia la salida del cementerio, y sin poderlo evitar voltee de nuevo el rostro para darla una última mirada a aquel lugar y repitiendo en mi mente una y otra vez: _hasta pronto Jacob, hasta pronto_

_

* * *

  
_

Miles de años que no escribía nada de nada y hoy en vez de estudiar :) no resiste mas y escribí este pequeño capitulo y si si ando medio triste ni idea el porque jajaja pero trato de canalizar este sentimiento en miles de historias que están rondando mi cabeza estos últimos meses...

En mis me despido de Uds. Que tengan un buen fin de domingo.

Si yo se que quieres apretar ese bello botón verdad, así que no te contengas y apriétalo! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Host of a Ghost_

_::::_

_:::_

_::_

_:  
_

_.  
_

_-No Jacob, No es NO- repetía bella mientras movía la cabeza negativamente _

_-vamos Bella, imagínate a este bebe en nuestra habitación es todo lo que necesitamos para que sea perfecta- contesto Jacob mientras mostraba su blanca dentadura _

_- Para que necesitamos una Tv de 72 pulgadas en una habitación digo a lo mejor si fuera una cama de ese ancho- comento bella mientras levantaba las cejas de manera que se podría considerar indecorosa en algunos lugares_

_-jajajaja no no bella, podríamos no tener cama y repasar el kamasutra completo-_

_-dios Jacob cállate!- bella salto para taparle la boca a su moreno marido._

_-ves baby sabes que tengo razón, así que volvemos al mismo punto compramos esa hermosa pantalla Plasmo de 72 pulgadas con solo 12 cm de ancho y que aun cuando nuestra habitación no sea una siute al poderla poner en la pared no estorbara ni un poco_

_-pareces comercial de venta por televisión, casi has logrado convencer eh?_

_- Y dígame bella dama que necesito para convencerla completamente- le susurro Jacob al oído de bella mientras la abrazaba y mordía suavemente su lóbulo._

_

* * *

_

Pi piiii piiiii

Sonó la alarme justo a las 7am

Bella parpadeo un par de veces hasta que por fin abrió completamente los ojos, tardo un poco en poder regresar de aquel sueño o mas bien recuerdo de hacia un par de meses y tardo aun un poco mas en poder quitar la vista de aquella pantalla plasma de 72 pulgadas colgada en la pared, quien le hubiera dicho en aquel momento, cuando estaba en la disyuntiva si aceptar comprar aquella pantalla, que aquel objeto le recordaría cada día cada mañana lo que fue y ya no seria, se hubiera negado completamente a aquel par de musculosos brazos.

Y como era ya costumbre desde hace seis meses trato de olvidar aquel vacio que siempre estaba presente en su pecho y se levanto lentamente ignorando los miles de pañuelo en el suelo, que eran limpiados cada día para ser remplazados por nuevos durante las primeras horas de las noches.

De repente el reflejo que le mostro el espejo del baño la sorprendió, casi siempre trataba de no verlo, pero hoy simplemente no había podido, aquella joven frente a ella se le hacia tan extraña, tan distante a todo y a la vez sabia que era el resultado de todo..

Su rostro se veía mas delgado de lo normal marcándose sus pómulos de una manera un poco extrema, sus ojos se veían un poco hundidos rodeados de unas ojeras, las cuales gritaban que pasaba mas noches en vela de las que ella quisiera admitir, y sus piel mas translucida de lo normal, era un reflejo de una muerte en vida.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios sin darse cuenta, se sentía la persona mas patética del todo el mundo, compararse consigo misma y perder, así o mas triste resultaba ser.

Sin detenerse un poco mas en su nueva imagen, entro a la regadera y dejando el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo, relajando a su paso aquellos musculo que ella misma no sabia que estaba tensos y tratando por un momento lavar toda aquella tristeza visible, porque solo esa tristeza se podría y tenia que irse.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió aun rodeada del vapor por su baño, unos jeans que hace unos meses eran de su talla ahora bailan en sus caderas; una blusa que por su sencillez insultaba a la mayoría de la ropa del aquel closet que no había sido abierto por mucho mucho tiempo.

El sonido del teléfono la saco de su automatismo uno que otro segundo para entender de donde provenía aquel sonido, tres o cuatro para decidir si contestar o no pero menos de uno para saber que había sido un error.

-hola- pregunto bella al alzar el auricular

-bella, bella! Hija como estas?, Por que no me habías respondido estas semanas?, has estado comiendo bien?, Me dijo Mary que te había visto hace unas semanas y que estabas tan delgadas como aquellas modelos de pasarela- abombardeo la voz de Renee en el otro lado de la línea.

-Mama estoy bien, tranquila no tienes nada de que preocuparte, si estoy comiendo mis tres comidas- mintió increíblemente- es mas ahora mismo saldré a desayunar y hacer unas compras- y otra mentira de nuevo, hubo un tiempo que mentir era tan difícil e imposible que nunca lo hacia, al fin y al cabo terminaba descubierta.

-segura bella? Necesitas dinero? Puedo ir a verte si quieres no hay problema..

-NOOOOO – casi grito Bella- digo estoy a punto de irme, así que te tendré que dejar mama, te llamo otro día te quiero adiós- corto sin esperar respuesta.

Y sin siquiera pensarlo tomo su bolso y las llaves y salió de aquel departamento tratando de no pensar aunque sea cinco minutos en Jacob, en todo lo que planearon, dejar de pensar en todo .

El aire le golpeo de lleno en la cara frio y crudo pero era justo lo que necesitaba, algo que le demostrara estar viva.

**Un suspiro**

**Dos suspiros**

**Tres suspiros**

Los miles de taxis iban y venían como siempre, la tic tlac de los zapatos no paraban y los ring tones de los celulares nunca dejando de sonar ; interiormente había pensando que al igual que para ella, el mundo se había detenido, y darse cuenta que no, lo sintió como una traición, porque nadie sufrió la perdida de Jacob?

**Otro suspiro más**

El viendo se coló entre sus ropas causándole un escalofrió, por un momento ir por un suéter le pareció lo mas obvio, pero cuando ya estaba en la puerta no entro porque no estaba segura si iba a poder salir de nuevo, si no se iba tirar a la cama a llorar como siempre, así que de de nuevo dio medio vuelta y volvió por donde había venido,

Acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, voltio a ver el cielo, un sol apenas despertando la saludo, y sin saber bien a donde dirigirse empezó a caminar, porque al fin y al cabo tenemos que avanzar, seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste, al fin y al cabo

**_El mundo gira y gira sin poderse detener. _**

_

* * *

  
_

**No se que me esta pasando, ando en un mood medio drama queen desde ue conocí la historia de a tres metros sobre el cielo, en la cual odie el final como no tienen idea, si alguien la a leído igual no me digan que no es para ahhhh gritar y decir wtf?**

**En fin no tengo mucho que decir,..**

**Así no se les olviden dejar un review :) son increíblemente bellos y ahora son mi amor platónicos jajaja**

**Pd: nada que ver pero amo los efectos de rapidez de los vampiros ( tanto de crepúsculo como de VD ) no paro de reír cuando los veo XD**


End file.
